Bloody Home
by chachingmel123
Summary: When your reborn a monster, there is no way you can live alongside humans. With eyes so red that they could have easily been mistaken for the colour of blood, teeth so sharp, they could cut through flesh. He was reborn as the world's first vampire but that it's self caused him problems. You would think being reborn into a world so diverse as this, people wouldn't freak out.
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Home

Summary: When your reborn a monster, there is no way you can live alongside humans. With eyes so red that they could have easily been mistaken for the color of blood, teeth so sharp, they could cut through flesh. He was reborn as the world's first vampire but that it's self caused him problems. You would think being reborn into a world so diverse as this, people wouldn't freak out if you drink blood... But no.

I do not own Black Clover.

Enjoy!

Raymond Deshoulières, was born a hungry baby.

Extremely hungry.

You see, he had the mind of a twenty year old, who died peeping into the wrong girls bathroom, how was he supposed to know, the peephole he found was a Mafia bosses own daughter shower room?

Before he even realize what was happening, he heard a gun-shot and suddenly his sides hurt.

He looked down to find he had been shot.

Multiple of times.

"Die you sick fuck!" He heard from behind.

He wasn't even allowed to register the pain and when he did, he was practically swimming in his own blood.

At least he would die, swimming in his own blood like a fucking vampire instead of old age even if he was a pervert, who would never get laid.

So imagine his shock, when he woke to a women's screaming, he was immediately grabbed from behind and thrown against the wall.

"GET THAT MONSTER OUT OF HERE!" A women yelled.

What?

He felt something dripping down his chin and looked down.

It was blood.

Blood was dripping down from his mouth to the carpet, his eyes couldn't help but follow the trail of blood and was shocked to find a women with brown hair, looking very weak and pale having her legs spread out and blood was on the mattress.

The blood came from her.

Did he happened to walk into a woman giving birth!?

"MONSTER!" The women screamed. "DEMON!"

Come down lady! He thought, what the heck was going on and why did he have blood around his mouth?

"KILL THAT THING QUICKLY!" A man's voice said, "IT'S A MONSTER, MY GENES WOULD HAVE NEVER PRODUCE SUCH A DEMON! WHAT KIND OF BABY EATS HIS OUR MOTHER'S BIRTH BLOOD!"

WHAT!? He thought, a baby consumed blood while it was being born!? That was both cool, freaky and weird all at once.

Had the world's first proven Vampire baby just been born?

Where was it and where can he get his hands on a camera?

Than something weird happened, suddenly one of the nurses in the room had a book floating in front of her and she chanted something, a sword was suddenly pulled out of it.

Okay that was frickin awesome. He thought, wondering what special effects she just used to make it look so realistic like that.

Wait a minute.

Why was she point her sword at him?

No he didn't imagine it, the women was definitely pointing that sword at him, the women than slit her own thumb and run her blood along the blade, to strengthen it's power to vanquish the demon.

This proved to be a huge mistake, on her part.

Because the boy who was once know as Edward Van, was suddenly overcome with an overwhelming hunger the moment he saw the red liquid.

Before he even realised what he was doing, his baby legs that shouldn't have been able to support his weight rushed forward to the women and his teeth were embedded in her leg.

Edward had no idea what was going on but he stopped caring when he felt something sweet and warm trickle down his throat.

Who know blood could taste so good?

He ignored the women screams and the stabs she made with her sword trying to get him off, as he literally sucked her dry.

His new parents could only watch in horror at the monster they had helped to birth, sucking their wet nurse dry until she was nothing but skin and bones.

When he had finished, an influx of memories suddenly hit his brain.

It was the women's own memories.

He was amazed at the information he acquired, he learnt about the world he had been reborn into, the world was too different from the one he was used to, so it had to be another world.

He was in the world known to his world as 'Black clover', a world, that many saw as a rip off of Naruto, even though it was different enough to stand on it's own.

He had a couple of manga buddies in school and he himself had read some really good one's when he was in Highschool and middle school.

But he was still hungry.

The blood he obtain from the woman was not enough to satisfy his hunger, his head unconsciously turned to where he could feel fresh blood.

His new apparent parents flinched when turned to them, before they both summoned books of their own but he was quick, he was already upon his father before anything could be cast.

He didn't care if he was currently butt naked.

He needed that liquid.

He dug into the man's neck and drained him dry, the man lifeless, dried up body flopped down to the floor, it took him a moment for him to get used to the sudden burst of information before the sound of someone crying draw his attention.

"S-Stay back" His new mother said, with tears in her eyes, her husband was dead.

Who know that her baby, would be the death of family she had always dreamed about.

He took a sniff, she smelled good, he was still lost in his blood thrust, by the time he came too, he was in a room full of corpses with their blood completely sucked out of them.

Nobody liked being in a room with dead people, he quickly walked out of the room and into the corridor.

Had he become a Vampire?

He searched his expanded knowledge and found that there was no creature that was known to be humanoid and thriving on blood currently existing.

So he was first Vampire in existence, huh?

First he needed some clothes.

It wasn't pleasant to stay in a house full of dead people.

That same evening, three small children were out late at night when they weren't supposed to be, playing football.

"Hey" A voice injected, they all turned around and were stunned to see non other than a naked toddler with the bloodiest red eyes they had ever saw. "Can you help me?" The boy said.

All three boys looked at each other, it wasn't everyday, a naked baby came up to you speaking like an adult.

"What do you need?" one boy in all his naiveness said.

"Your clothes" The toddler said.

"Huh?" The boy said, blinking.

"I need your clothes" The toddler said, "In fact I need all your clothes and anything you currently got on you"

All three boys gave the baby a bewildered look before, the child smiled a smile that was clearly inhuman.

"Don't worry" The Child said.

"I'll make this painless"

Everyone was asleep so nobody heard the sound of three screaming boys, but their corps will be found at the early hours of the next morning.

Awesome..money. He thought, as he searched one of the boys pockets, too bad the amount was so little, he was now dressed in black blouse that was a bit to big for him with a bit to big white boxers and black slick jeans that were also a bit too big for him but this would have to do.

He was interested in the world of magic and would go hunting all of the world to find all those important answers about it's origins, of course some people wouldn't answer him willing especially if he was nothing more than a child in their eyes.

So that's why they had no say in the matter.

Of course, his eating was bound to be noticed by somebody, but then he just didn't care, he needed to eat to survive and the more blood he consumed, the more magic he learned and the more knowledge he gained.

It was the strangest thing for him when received his Grimlore on his fifteenth birthday, he could tell it was chocked full of knowledge and the spells he saw just on the first page made his mouth water.

Of course only he could read it, he found out, it had something to do with his eyes and how he could see things that other's couldn't.

But by 15, he had already became, the World's most wanted person.

He had ate a total of a thousand people and the more he grow, the more he found his appetite increasing as well, to the outside world, he was become a serious problem for the residence, it didn't matter to him what race he sucked blood dry, as long it was good.

He left nothing but dead corpses in his wake, and his days were filled with running from soldiers who were sent to capture him.

It got old fast.

Eat, sleep, run, that was the order of his day, but by the time he reached 18, he had stopped aging, it wasn't until 50 years had passed, did he decide he had enough.

So imagine everyone shock, when he casually strolled into a heavily armed military base and turned himself in.

What followed next was similar to what Jesus went through, except for all the crimes he was accused off, he actually did while licking his blood stained lips.

He killed thousands just to quench his hunger and gain more knowledge.

He was scheduled to be executed in the morning in front a very large crowd of people.

They tried to leave a mark on him through fiscal methods to give him a little bit of hell but it clearly wasn't working since they couldn't even scratch him, he pretty much spent most of his time in jail chilling and annoying the hell out of his guards.

When he was brought forward, when morning came, he was shoved onto the platform, he saw many people were already there and his would be executioner was standing with his Grimlore exposed, since clearly he wouldn't die by a simple axes.

Nobody thought any of it, when he was all too willing to put his head on the cold block, while looking bored as hell.

He didn't even look repentant of his crimes.

He pretty tuned out any talking that went on before the main event that everyone wanted to see.

The magical hammer come down painfully slow for him as it final struck his neck.

But it wasn't enough to cut it clean off.

But it did draw blood.

His blood and that was all he needed.

Before anyone could recover from the failed attempt, his Gilmore was out in front of him and a magic wide circle appeared in the sky, the clouds themselves parted and red light shone down from the heavens.

They didn't really think that eating that many people, he wouldn't come across something interesting sooner or later, did?

Everyone was too distracted by what was going on above, to notice what was happening right in front of them, without warning he began to rise to the heavens before anyone realized he had left the ground

What he used was a spell that created an empty world next to this one but it needed his blood spilled for it to work, his enemy had to injure him to the requirement to be filled and because he had pissed so many people off in the past, it was all too easy to use them.

He was then engulfed in a light and vanished from the world below.

The clouds closed up, and where he was supposed to be executed, now was home to a strange symbol, this would later be seen as part of history and a relic of the past.

The person know to the world as Raymond Deshoulières, at the age of 68, he had become history's most wanted person, found himself in nothing but a blank space, where he easily broke the chains that bound him.

He was tired of the world he came from, he was tired of being hunted down and not even getting a good nights rest so why didn't he try living like a king?

Why not create a world where he was god, he was worshiped and Vampires roamed freely without fear of being hunted down, it was no fun being the only vampire in existence, luckily his Grimlore could help him with that, however it would take half of the mana he had stored in his body, for such a large scale dream to come into reality.

But everything started from imagination and having a clear imagine in mind for what you want to build, he Victorian styled streets and a lush green forests, than he made building, he watched a lot of dark themed detective movie so It was great for reference material, a world were Vampires ruled wasn't supposed to be bright and sunny place, not when you think about it.

Because you can't help but wonder, it would be a really good storyline for a game and more than one person would loved to explore a world ruled by Vampires if they were guaranteed some sort of safety net.

Of course there would be other races too but Vampires would be at the top of the food chain, he than pictured buildings, landmarks and even the very history of each town and city, he had a whole twenty years to work out each detail for his world.

And then with a snap of his finger, the world he envisioned came to life right before his eyes.

He suddenly found himself in front a very posh looking carriage, instead of being dressed in nothing but a cloth, he was dressed in the finest this world had to offer.

The person that rode the carriage, got off his seat and bowed to him, Raymond could very clearly see the man had red eyes just like him and fangs, except they didn't have the faint glow that he had.

"Your majesty, what are you doing outside in the rain!?" The man said, and Raymond didn't even know it was raining.

"Oh" he said.

"Your majesty, please come back to the palace!" The man said, almost frantic. "What if you get a cold?"

"I can't possibly get a cold" He said, like he didn't have a care in the world. "Just open the door and take me back"

"As you wish your majesty" The man said, opening the door to reveal a luxurious inside, one fit for a noble or a person of higher status.

He was pleasantly surprised to find a box full of bottle of what smelled like fresh human blood.

Now this was definitely his kind of world, he couldn't help but think as he got in a took on of the bottles.

The man caught the scent of a human, wondering if a human had wondered into town without a Vampire escort, if they had, the man gulped as his throat became suddenly dry at the very thought of how fresh, blood would be straight from the neck and couldn't help but follow it, so imagine his surprise to find the scent was coming from the King mixed with the King own Vampire scent and couldn't help but ask. "Your majesty, have you spend a lot of time with humans recently?"

"Maybe" he said, and the man got the hint, the man immediately closed the door and went back to his seat and forced the horses, to move.

The carriage started moving.

Raymond decided to take the time to rest and recover from the rapid loss of half of his gathered mana.

He was finally home.

His bloody home.

And scene!

Next chapter, years have passed and the name Raymond Deshoulières is nothing but a tale, that parents tell their children, to get them to behave themselves. Next chapter would be a brief summary of life of the world he created where vampires are on top and it's differences to the one in canon, such as Yuno being born a Vampire noble and Asata is his human slave and source of food. Review/ Fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Update: 1/1/2018-this story bothers me in terms of checking it over.

I do not own Black Clover.

Enjoy!

Countless years passed by and what happened that day, was thought to be nothing but fictional to the next generation.

After all, who would believe that a criminal, killed people by sucking them blood out of them?

And then when he was about to be executed, he descended to the havens like some god?

Absolutely ridiculous.

The name Raymond Deshoulières, which should have been cremated in history become nothing more but a fictional character in a story used to scare children into obedience, in the world over.

Nobody wanted to believe that a monster like that actually existed and could still be very much alive today.

 _And living very comfortably_ , Raymond might add.

The Vampire known as Raymond was woken up by the sweet smell of a freshly gunged out human heart, only those who were truly rich could afford such a luxury, along with having a human pour their own blood into a cup for you.

He forced himself straight up and saw a woman in a maid costume come in followed by a man in a Butler uniform with noticeably red eyes.

He know at a glance that this man was a Vampire.

The women's eyes which were as blue as the sea, approached him with a kart and without him realizing it, he found himself licking his lips as the smell that was barely contained, from the not shielded enough plate reached him.

She stopped in front of him and opened the cover of the plate to reveal a fresh gunged out human heart, she didn't even look disgust or showed fear when she presented it to him and without hesitation, she got out a small pocket knife and slit a bit of her wrist, her blood poured into the cup below.

Raymond absently noted that the Vampire that came in with her, eyes were transfixed on the blood gushing down from her wrist.

"You may go" He said.

"Yes, your majesty" The women said, as she bowed, he than noticed she didn't try to bandage the wound up immediately.

The other Vampire in the room would most likely be the one to heal it for her with his spit, using the opportunity to suck as much blood as he could, from the wound.

Even if it was second rate blood.

Most Vampires don't have the luxury of sucking directly from a human so he was extremely fortunate.

Raymond than raised his knife and fork before cutting into the heart, the blood contained revealed itself in a way that was beautiful to his eye and taking a bit, would have many Vampire envying him at first sight.

Boy, was it good to eat something so rich in blood and not have to worry about a weapon being pointed at his head or people screaming in panic, calling for soldiers to drive him out.

Even after so many years of this world coming into existence, he was still shocked that he could actually enjoy his meal in peace and quiet.

He would never be able to do this in his former world.

He let out a soft moan, as the warm heavily liquid slid down his throat and into his stomach to be truly enjoyed by his body.

Once he had finished, his needs were immediately attended to by elf servants, who were less attracted to a Vampire compared to a human being, which was considered of the highest quality when it came to blood quality.

He was then taken to the Royal bath house where he was scrubbed from top to bottom by beautiful elf women, before being clothed for the day, ahead.

This was going to be a pain.

Ch 2: A World where Vampires rule.

In a large chamber, 13 important individuals, sat around a table arguing.

"Count Lyndx, I oppose to the idea of turning all my human workers into nothing but life stock!" A man with silver hair and red eyes said, "I will not force my workers to give up more blood! There is only so much that a human being can give, until it's fatal for their body! Besides, what about all the other regions? I'm not the only one that provides human blood and Vampires are known to use consume lesser grade blood from the other races!"

"Trio, everyone in this room knows, that Human blood is the highest quality of blood there is" A fat man said with red eyes. "And your region produces the most delicious human blood compared to the rest"

"That's because I don't treat my workers like trash and actually take care of them unlike somebody, Count Lyndx" Trio said, naming him "We all know the real reason why you're only putting pressure on me. It's because you want prices to go down in my region so that you can fill your fat little gut. And since I refused to sell you free Human blood, you want to use the presence of the other leaders from the other regions to pressure me. I'm sure, that even in your old age, you haven't forgotten that such a move would leave my country declaring bankruptcy within days considering how much you consume per day."

"YOU DARE TO INS-" The man began.

"I swear you're both fighting like children" A man who looked shockingly like a much older version of canon Yuno, except for with red eyes, said. "Haven't we long ago, gone passed the days of being thought of as children?"

Many of those around them looked tired hearing the constant bickering.

But before either of them could tell him to shut the hell up and mind his own damn business, a voice injected and said.

"It's looks like you all weren't bored, after all."

And all 13 men and women immediately recognized the voice, on pure instinct alone, they all rose from their seats, they had done this so many times that didn't even realize they had left their seats.

"Your majesty" they all said as they bowed, the young man dressed just as richly as them all, if not more, walked passed all of them and took a seat at the far end of the table, in a much more luxurious looking chair, them.

Anybody who came upon this scene would be shocked but of course, you can never judge a vampire but their looks, they were all far elder than they look which was the same the 'Youth' that walked in.

Raymond morning meeting snack was immediately put in front of him, which was bloody pig's feet dipped in werewolf blood, an odd combination but he found that he liked it, to his surprise.

"You may all sit down" He said, and they all immediately obeyed and sat down.

Raymond was defiantly loving, the power he had, over everyone in the room, even though they were all leaders of their own region, he was still the one who wore the Crown.

"So... what is my first problem, of the day, today?" He said, as he took a bloody pig toe and dipped it in sauce before eating it, immediately everyone started exchange glances with each other, wondering who would go first.

"Your majesty" A man with white hair stood up, he had red eyes also, began.

"Yes?" He said, he had forgot the man's name.

"As you know, I'm in charge of the Far West Region" The man said, going first. "And you should be very familiar with the group 'No Blood"

"What, that group full of crazy people!?" One woman said.

"Haven't they died out yet?" A man asked.

But the man continued as if he didn't hear them and noticed some of them looked confused which caused him to say. "I'll explain the group, for all those of who aren't familiar with them. No Blood is a group who think it's possible for Vampires and all the other races to live as equals. They are currently looking for an alternative food source other than blood, that Vampires can consume in hopes of gaining enough support to appeal to his Majesty."

And the table broke out into a murmur, it wasn't possible for a Vampire to live without blood, blood is not only what makes them stronger but they were all highly addicted to it, if by some miracle they could survive without it, there was no way, a species war wouldn't start.

"At first, I dismissed them because they were a fairly small group" The man continued, "However I realized my mistake in just under a year. They have gained a lot more support than I thought possible and a lot of races wish to be seen as equal to us without fear of dying out, because of one of us got too greedy."

Unconsciously some people were looking at certain individuals in the room, who faked not noticing them.

"Your majesty, I am currently thinking over what I should do with this group" The man said, "If I let them be, I fear there would an uprising and a lot of valuables will be lost in suppressing them, but if I kill them before they get too big, all the other races under us will start to question why I would kill an group that has yet to commit a single act of treason against us and may come up with their own false conclusions. I may even have begun something that I shouldn't have."

"Hm...it looks you got quite a predicament" Raymond said, eating another toe. "How about this?"

Making them all look at him interest.

"Send some spies into the group and gain some data about the group and what they truly want. If you look deep enough you'll find that there is always somebody in a group like that, who has intentions not as pure everybody else" he said, "Find that person or group of people and expose them little by little, this will create distrust in the group and when there is distrust, there is no way the organization can pull itself together. If you get rid of the foundations of the house then there is no way it won't fall when trouble comes brewing."

Silence.

"Your majesty, that's brilliant!" The man said, their king was amazingly wise for his age which they all seemed to agree on.

"So, who next?" Raymond said.

"Your Majesty" A woman said, she had blonde hair and red eyes and said. "I fear my region is being over populated"

"Overpopulated?" Raymond said, was that even possible? "Can't you send in a few vampires to reduce the number?"

"I have tried to your Majesty" The women said, "However, the overpopulation is caused by Orcs and their blood isn't very tasty. I would have to pay a large sum of money to a group of Vampires just to have them go near them because of their terrible hygiene, that make them stink, and as you know, Orcs breed like rabbits. I fear those Orcs will one day try to take the land for themselves"

"Now that is a problem" Raymond said, before he came up with an idea and said. "How about this? Orcs may not be very tasty to eat but I'm sure there are very profitable in some parts of the world. Orcs have natural magic embedded in their skin, items like that are bound to be in high demand. Pay some Hunters to kill them, then skin them alive and wash what is left. The profit you'll make will be much greater than what you would spend in the process"

"I see" The women said, amazed that she didn't think of that.

"Any other problems?" He said, turning around to look at everyone.

"Your, Majesty" A man said with blue hair and red eyes. "As you know, my Region takes care of all the science. We believe, that we've recently discovered something"

"Oh? What would that something be?" Raymond said, wondering if it was what he thought it was.

"We believe, we have found a gateway to another World, your Majesty" The man said, and the whole room went into an uproar.

Raymond raised his hand lazily up and they all immediately stopped as he said. "Continue"

"We believe we've found a World directly beside our own" The man said, "There seemed to be a barrier separating the two worlds and preventing anyone from the two planes from crossing over into the other, those without our eyes cannot see this barrier. I have yet to try to attempt to breach the barrier for obvious concerns and if something were too pass through, it would have to be weaker in terms of impact on the barrier and be unsuspecting, so it won't raise alarms the moment it crosses over"

"So, what you're basically saying is that I won't be able to cross over, right now?" Raymond said, he wasn't surprised that the science department found the world or that it took so, long. For some reason, the world seemed to have been stuck in the Victorian ages, for far too long and only now was it starting to advance. "And I assume nobody here, can cross over like those back in the lab."

"No, your Majesty" The man said, wondering if the King had a solution, did the king want to contact the world and crossover? It would be fine for him, if that meant collecting some valuable data.

He had just so many questions for that world, such as, was the air breathable? Did human's or Vampires exist? Who were the dominant species? Did they have a King also or an authority figure?

So many questions...

"So...how is your son, Gildon?" Raymond suddenly said, and all eyes turned to the man who looked surprised to be signaled out. "I hear his quiet the prodigy"

"Ah, yes he is, your Majesty" Gildon said, wondering where this was going. "He's quite advanced for his age. He was even announced as one of the best amongst his peers when it comes to magic. I've been hearing nothing but great things about him at school, why do you ask, your Majesty?"

"Oh,….No reason" Raymond said and Glidon just had to say.

"Your Majesty, what was that pause just now?"

And scene!

Two updates in a day! Yahoo! Next chapter, full blooded Vampire Yuno is sent to another world with his human slave, to find a way to meet with the other worlds ruler and they are shocked by how different the world is to their own. Review/ fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Update: 1/1/2018-Happy New year!

I do not own Black Clover.

Enjoy!

Yuno Bryton.

If somebody had asked anyone what they thought of the boy, they would say...

Yuno Bryton, was nothing short of a genius when it came to magic, not only was he born into nobility. The Vampire blood running through his veins was pretty powerful, but he also more mature compared to those of his generation.

And because he was born a full Vampire and his parents never abandoned him to grow up in a random orphanage, his upbringing was naturally very much different from the Yuno from the world over.

He was as a proud owner of his own human slave which many envied him for, named Asta.

It was funny how fate worked no matter what universe you were in, Yuno and Asta were bound to meet even if they were species apart from each other.

However, instead of being rivals aiming to outdo each other to become the next Sorcerer Emperor, such a person did not exist in this world, because the whole world came under one person.

Instead the relationship between them was a Master and Slave relationship.

And Yuno was currently very much annoyed.

He tried not to let his annoyance show as the sound of his slave eating a packet of crisps very noisy echoed through the air.

Asta took it upon himself to stuff his cheeks with as much food as possible like a squirrel.

"Asta. Can you keep it down?" He had finally reached his limit, thankfully the noise immediately quietens down.

"Sorry Yuno-sama." a boy's voice said from behind him, if were to turned around, he would see a short boy with a muscular stature, his hair was a messy ash blonde color however unlike his counterpart, he didn't wear a headband that stopped his hair from flowing freely, he wore clothes that were similar to Cross Academy's male school uniform from Vampire Knight, except his trousers were much shorter and only reached to his knee caps, his black boots made up the rest of the way.

A startling contrast to the other world's Asta.

But what would always be the same, no matter which world they were in, would be his famous appetite.

And Yuno made the mistake of turning around and immediately felt sick when he saw Asta once again stuff himself and tell the servants to bring more food with his mouth still open, giving them all a lovely view of what was happening to the food in his mouth.

At least, the boy eating habit was beneficial to him, it made his blood much more richer and tastier than a common slave and that was the only reason why Yuno tolerated it.

"Young Master Yuno." he heard from behind and he turned to find a man in a Butler uniform with red eyes. "Your father is back from his meeting"

And with that, he closed the book that he was reading and said. "Thank you for telling me, you may go"

"As you wish, Young mMster." The man said bowing before turning around and walking out the door.

"*munch* *munch*. Yuno-sama, your father is back already, that was quick." Asta said, his mouth full of meat.

"You know, if your blood wasn't so tasty, I would have kicked you out years ago." Yuno said. "All you do is eat and sleep. It's a wonder you're not fat already and you have muscle at all at."

"Yuno-sama! How can you be so mean!" Asta said, with anime tears in his eyes.

But Yuno wasn't moved.

At all.

"I'll be right back. I just need to say hello to my father" Yuno said, as he rose from his chair, automatically straightened up, a habit that seem's to be present in all Vampires, of course Asta posture was terrible and he could never sit straight for more than a minute before slouching down.

Humans weren't taught how to read and write, so their intelligence was fairly low unless they got a Master or person who was willing to educate them, not that it did the Humans any good to learn such skills.

Yuno walked out of the room and followed his father scent, at first when he was much younger, it was hard to do so because there were so many scents bouncing off each other and half of them were Vampires just like him.

But he got used it, quickly.

He found his father in his study.

The moment he drew close enough he know that his father was aware of him.

"Father" He said, seeing the back of the man who he always chased off, his Mother was out with friends.

But the moment his eyes got a good look, he couldn't help but wonder why his father back look so small instead of gaint like usual.

"Did something happen at the meeting, Father?" He automatically said, next expecting to be answered.

"The King was being unreasonable again" His father said, "Who would have thought that discovering a new world would lead to this? My own flesh and blood! Anything, could happen and without an heir... if misfortune falls..." Than he shook his head as his Vampire instincts took hold of him as he said. "But if his majesty wishes it, then his wish is absolute." the man continued mumbling to himself.

"Father?" Yuno said, what was his father going on about?

"I have no choice than" The man said, before turning to his confused son and said.

"Yuno, you will be going to another world"

And all Yuno could think of was.

Huh!?

Ch 3: Enter the other world.

"THIS PLACE IS SO COOL!" Asta yelled, his eyes sparkled, they were in Clover Kingdom and unlike the other world where it's was mostly a waste land, Clover Kingdom was actually a very advanced place in this world.

"Asta, please be excited inwardly." Yuno said, without an emotion in his voice.

"Hai, Yuno-sama!" Asta said.

They both found themselves in a high-tech chamber of some sorts.

Once they arrived, they were taken through three machines that neither of them could comprehend, before they were given their gadgets for the mission.

The Science Head, which also happened to be a Vampire stood in front of them with a smile that didn't sit well for either of them.

"You must be Lord Bryton, son" The man said, "I do say, you look very much like your father"

"He gets that a lot" Asta said, and Yuno resisted the urge to smack him on the head, hard.

"Please keep your human slave in check." The man said, frowning silently. "Anyway... onto the gadgets" and they both immediately looked interested, the man produced his own Gilmore which had Asta eyes sparkling with interest, it was rear to see a Vampires own Gilmore because they don't like to show their power beyond fiscal abilities unless they had to. "My power is to turn any object into a gift." he presented a useless matchbox, rubber band and a paper clip and said. "The first gift, I give, to you two, are two-way ear plugs, their fused with the blood of a pixy so they should work even though you're in another world."

And before their very eyes, the matchbox turned into two pair of high tech miniature earphone's.

"My second gift to you is a miniature camera that goes on your belts. It's tiny so most people wouldn't even know it was there, this is for when you come back, I can see what you've experienced" The man said, and before their very eyes, the rubber band turned into two mico-mini cameras'. "Now my last gift, is something to help you, always, find the gateway between this world and the next. If you don't stand in the right spot. The force can rip both of you in half so be careful, I mean it" he said, in a extremely scary smile.

 _He wants us both to die!_ They both thought.

"Now, this is something I've been working on personally. It's probably the most important, of them all." The man said, "these contact lenses" opening his hand.

And they both just had to say.

"What?"

"It has come to my attention that the people in the other world might have never seen a Vampire before or they might have an extreme hostile attitude towards Vampires" The man said, "So Yuno. I want you to wear these, these will make it seem like your eyes are the most common color currently in the other world. It will also protect you from mana sensors. With these, you should be able to pass off as a normal human being"

And Yuno reluctantly took it and placed it directly on both of his eyes and before everyone eyes, his red eyes that indicated he was a vampire became amber, Asta couldn't help but gawk at the strangeness of not seeing his Master with red eyes.

"How do you feel?" The man said, he would love to know if there were any side effects.

"It's an odd feeling but I'll get used to it." Yuno said, he didn't why this guy looked so disappointed to find out, he was fine.

"Well, that's it boys" The man said, before saying "Let me open the rifted to you" going to a machine and they were suddenly blinded by a white light.

When the light cleared in front of them was a clash of colorful swirl which indicated the doorway was now open.

But neither of them had time to gawk, they were both suddenly picked up from the floor and thrown through the portal.

"Good luck, boys" was hard before the rift closed behind them.

When they both realized what just happened, they found themselves spawned out on a rock.

Yuno realizing immediately he was positioned in such an undignified way and immediately straightened himself while Asta got up like a newly born calf.

Suddenly Yuno eyes widened, he smelt the scent of humans rushing to their location, he grabbed his slave and found the closest to thing to a hiding spot and hide there, Asta did not struggle when he heard footsteps and instead held his breath.

"What was that light just now?" A deep voice said.

"The mana surrounding the monument has shifted" Another person said.

"And what does that mean?" Another person said.

"I don't know but we must inform the Sorcerer Emperor about this, in case something serious happens." Someone else said.

 _Sorcerer Emperor_? Both alternate versions of Yuno and Asta thought, wondering who that guy was, Yuno waited until the smell of humans was faint before they went back to the open where they both put their cloaks on and joined the crowd that happened to walk passed the monument.

Unfortunately, they were stopped because their faces were hidden in a place like this, which was highly suspicious.

"Remove your cloaks and let me so your face" One person, who was in charge of guard duty, said.

And at that moment, Yuno seriously wondered if the man had lost it, no human ever demanded something from a Vampire, but then he remembered this was a different world so it could be different here.

Yuno, then reluctantly moved his hood down and so did Asta when he saw his master was doing it first.

A gasp immediately escaped the man's mouth.

"Y-Yuno from Golden Dawn and Asta from Black Bull!" The man said, both of them successful hide their confusion. "You may both pass, sorry about being suspicion of you guys. It must be hard when your such a celebrity"

 _A celebrity?_ Both of them thought, to them it sounded like they existed here.

"Ah, yeah" Yuno said, he was usually looked at with fear and respect by human's, he was not used to the man blatant disrespect towards him and his slave, but then he had an idea and said. "Say...can you help us with something, it's just around that corner."

In that dark alleyway over there.

"Me? Help such a strong pair? Sure" the man said, following the two into the alleyway, unexpectant of any danger.

"So, what do you want me to help with?" The man said, before turning around only to meet with cold and calculating eyes and holy, shit, where those glowing red!?

The moment he made eye contact with Yuno eyes, it was already too late, his mind had become clouded and he slipped into a trace.

"Now, tell me everything you know about this world" Yuno ordered.

"Yes, sir" the man said, in a monotone before the man spilled everything.

#4 hours later#

"Tell me...have you ever felt like you've been watched?" Julius Nova Chrono, aka Sorcerer Emperor suddenly said, with his Magic Knights.

"Pardon?" Nozel Silva said.

"Come on, I can't be the only one who felt something shift in the air a few hours ago, like something was forcing its way through" The Emperor said.

"Something, like what?" Fuegoreon Vermilion said.

"Like. Have you noticed that there is a total of eight people in the room, when there should be six?" The Emperor said, shocking all of them, as all the knights immediately tensed, wondering how they hadn't sensed the intruders into now. "Why don't you two come out now, after all, you've been exposed or do I have to drag you out?

There was a brief silence before two shadows materialized and both of them stepped into the light.

They were all shocked to see it was none other than Yuno and Asta.

But there was something different about both of them.

Especially Yuno.

He felt wrong.

So very wrong.

Something about him sent shivers down their spines.

"Welcome intruders" The Emprore said, with a calm and welcoming smile.

"Mind telling us, who you both are and why you have the faces of two, of the members of our guilds?"

And they all know.

 _What they said next, could determine if they leave here, alive._

And scene!

Next chapter, Yuno and Asta finally make contact with the Emperor and his guards. Look forward to everyone reaction to finding out Yuno and Asta came from an alternate reality, one where Asta is a human slave to Yuno and Yuno is a the same as the monster in that famous bedtime story. Review/ fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not Black Clover.

Enjoy!

All eyes in the room, were staring at the two who were wearing Yuno and Asta faces.

They were all fully prepared to attack if things went south.

"Yunoa-sama, there's so much magic power in here!" Asta said, in awe, not picking up the mood of the room.

"Yes, I can see that Asta" Yuno said, wanting to sigh, it didn't matter to him that a bunch of humans were wondering if they should capture or kill him.

"Wait, did he just say 'Yuno-sama'?" Charlotte Roselei said, she wasn't the only one shocked to find it that it wasn't just the boy's appearance that was the same but his voice perfectly matched Asta.

She wasn't the only one who picked up on it too.

Asta than tried to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Asta and this guy over here is my master, Yuno-sama." Asta said. "We didn't mean to spy on you but this was the only way to get close to you without us being arrested so that we won't see the...the" trying to remember the name. "Emperor sandwich? No.. Emperor blondy?"

The rest of the room was looking shocked that this person could mess up so bad when trying to remember the Emperor title despite being the most powerful man on the planet in terms of magical ability.

"It's the Sorcerer Emperor Asta" Yuno said.

"Right! That's the name I was looking for!" Asta said. "thanks Yuno-sama!"

"Does anyone know what is going on?" Nozeru Silva just had to say.

"I think you two need to explain to all of us what is going on" The Emperor said, it wasn't just their appearance that matched but it was also their voices and was he feeling mana from Asta clone?

"Right" Asta said, suddenly looking very serious. "Me and Yuno-sama-" he began only to be interrupted,

"Both we speak, don't you think you should get rid of the fake in the room before we start talking?" Yuno suddenly pointed out, everybody tensed and for some reason the boy was looking at a certain captain. "You know if your going to disguise yourself, make sure your mana isn't coated like that. I can practically smell it on you."

And all eyes turned to the Captain who's eyes were impossibly wide, wondering how he know when the rest hadn't figured it out.

But before the captain had a chance to either run or try to defend themselves, they suddenly found themselves the target of a series of attacks because their facial expression gave them away without them realizing it.

Ch 4: The Paralle's between the two World.

"To think, there would be another spy" Julius, the Sorcerer Emperor said, shocked that someone could infiltrate the group so easily before sitting down, he had more pressing issues than questioning a infiltrator.

Like the people who sat opposite him.

"Wow, this place is big!" Asta said, looking around."But it's not as bigger as Yuno-sama house though" he said, as he ate.

Everyone couldn't hide the shock, of seeing a chicken leg mysteriously appeared in Asta hand, a grimoire that didn't look anything like Asta book at all, hovered in front of him.

"Asta your eating is too loud" Yuno said.

"Sorry Yuno-sama, I'll be more quieter" Asta said, not caring about the eyes who were observing the two's dynamics, so closely.

"So you must have a lot of questions" Yuno said, turning to the Emperor had been observing them, closely.

"I do have a couple"Julius said, not once did the two try to escape, it meant they had motives towards him.

Both Asta and Yuno looked at the man called Emperor.

"Am I right in assuming, that you Yuno and Asta from another world?" He said, getting shocked looks from those in the room.

While Asta and Yuno were shocked that he caught on so quickly.

"Amazing!" Asta said, "We didn't have to tell him directly! He's so smart!"

And by now, everyone in the room got the gist that he was clearly missing some IQ points, compared to their Asta.

"You are correct, in assuming we are your Yuno and Asta but from another world" Yuno said, he was clearly the leader of the two and the smartest. "We were sent to this world after we discovered that your world existed right beside our own" he was really only quoting what was being whispered in his ear.

His right hand slowly went to his ear and pulled out a tiny device that everyone looked on with no small amount of interest and placed it on the table.

"I think he's better equipped to tell you more about the situation" he said, making most of the room tense.

"Hello?" A voice boomed out from the tiny device and the Emperor looked at the voice coming from the ear peace in amazement. "Can everybody hear me?"

"They can hear you" Yuno said.

"Finally my voice is projected, I do wish I could be here in person but the barrier is too uncertain right now" The voice said. "And you must be the Sorcerer Emperor. I never expected that the leader of this world would be human"

At the word 'human', all the people in the room tensed.

"Oh, I'm not the ruler. I'm just the Ruler of Clover Kingdom" Julius said, looking very interested in trying to discover just what was on the other end of this tiny thing. "However I am connected to the King"

"That's so interesting!" The voice said, "I'm the head of Clover Kingdom as well"

Now this got everybody but Yuno and Asta attention, the man did in fact throw them through a wormhole, not caring if they would live or die.

To them the man was dead to them.

While the rest was thinking, whoever this was, it could be an alternate version of the Sorcerer Emperor!

"Does that mean, you might the alternate version of myself?" Julius said, with his eyes twinkling, at the thought of meeting an alternate version of himself.

"I could be" The voice said, in a tone that mirror the Emperor's own.

They all couldn't help but imagine the two men squealing secretly together.

There was no doubt the man's eyes were also twinkling on the other end.

"my god, there is two of them" William Vengeance said, in horror, one Sorcerer Emperor was bad enough and now there was two!?

"My country specializes in the Science department" The voice said, finding his soul mate.

"My country is just a magic wielding one" Julie said, "Your country sounds very interesting"

"And so does yours, we don't have anything like Magic Knights here" The voice said.

"Really?" Julie said, and there was no doubt in anyone mind that the two would be talking for days if nobody said anything about it, right now.

Yuno coughed.

"Right" reminding the man, why they were here in the first place and said. "Our ruler is very interesting in coming over and meeting with you and any other rulers from your world "

"I see, no problems with that" Julie said, "But I have to ask, what are you?" Asking the million dollar question.

And Asta made a noise.

How could he forget!

All eyes turned to the boy who said with a panicking expression on his face. "Yuno-sama, you haven't eaten yet!" Like it was the end of the world.

Making most of the room look at him in confusion, they all couldn't see what the big deal was, couldn't this Asta just conjure up food from mid air?

"I'm fine" Yuno said.

However his stomach let out a large growl and an awkward silence spread throughout the room along with a laugh.

"Yuno-sama, your clearly not fine. You need to eat!" Asta said, looking horrified. "How can I possible forget about you! You haven't eaten since we got here!"

"I said I'm" Yuno stomach growled again but much louder...he know he couldn't deny it anymore, and said. "Fine, I'm hungry"

"I know it!" Asta said, with triumph look before he said. "So which spot do you want? The side of my neck? My torso, my arm or one of my fingers?"

Everyone else was looking very confused, about what he was talking about, unaware they would get the answer when Yuno said.

"I think your arm" Yuno said, and to the shock of everybody in the room, Asta suddenly whipped out a small pocket knife, took his shirt off and stabbed the side of his arm without hesitation.

"What the hell!?" Yami Sukehiro said, had the kid gone mad?

But only Julius noticed the way Yuno was fixated on the blood as it flowed out, enough not to be called normal.

"Eat up, Yuno-sama" Asta said, as Yuno got up like he was in some kind of trace and what he did next had the humans in the room, reeling in shock.

Yuno bent down to Asta shoulder level and began to suck the blood out of Asta arm and from the way he was sucking it, it was pretty good.

Yuno eyes turned momentary red.

They all stared at the scene in shock.

"If Yuno-sama, doesn't feed he will die" Asta said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to have someone sucking the blood out of your arm.

They all couldn't help but wonder what it was like on the other side if such a thing was considered normal.

And Yuno stopped himself from taking more than what was needed and pulled away, a bit of blood dripped from his mouth which he licked off and said. "Thanks for the meal" always polite when it came to food making Asta smile even though he was feeling a bit weak.

"Yuno-sama, is a Vampire so he needs blood to survive" Asta said, as all the human in the room with pure shock on their faces, tried to process what they just saw.

Now Julie was looking at the earpiece on the table and asked. "And are you also a Vampire, too?"

"Yes" The man said, no more than that, wondering how his other half would react. "However a law was passed a millenia, that we Vampires could no drain any living creature of their blood. This was to protect the other races and I've heard stories about Vampires going mad after draining a creatures blood entirely"

"I see..." Julie said, as long as they didn't go around killing people, they weren't really a threat. "Well, your always welcome here on the other side and I believe I can visit too?"

"Yes, you can but you have to have a Vampire escort with you" The voice said. "You must understand that if you were to enter a Vampire city, the sight of a human without an escort will drive most crazy. You'll be swamped with those from my race and you'll find yourself being drained of blood within seconds" laughing at the end.

"Is that so" julius said, also laughing. "Well it's a good thing, I'm so strong than"

Wait, what!? Your okay with it!? The Black Knights thought.

"Sounds like fun" Yami said.

Wait, you too!? Everyone else thought.

"I'll be more than happy to have your ruler over" The Emperor said, "Just give me a heads up, okay"

"Okay" The voice said.

Before Yuno picked it up and placed it back behind his ear.

"Our work here is done." Yuno said.

"So we going home now, Yuno-sama?" Asta said, who pouted. "But I wanted to meet alternate me, I bet he's awesome!" With stars in his eyes.

Yami coughed, which was a poorly disguised laugh, luckily Asta was too slow to realize he was laughing.

"Were leaving, who knows what effects our coming here has on our alternate self, the quicker we leave, the better it is" Yuno said, getting up and straightening his back automatically.

"Okay" Asta said, getting up.

"Why don't we escort you, back?" Julius said, motioning to his knights, this was a test to see if they truly did come from another world and it wasn't all some kind of joke played on them.

Both of them looked at each other before Yuno said. "Fine, but you better protect us, from what I've heard about my other self, he's quite the celebrity, so do try to protect us as best as you can" with an superior air about him.

And Yuno would never know how close he was to being trampled by six figures who wanted nothing more than to ring his neck.

But they managed to hold their tongues.

"Please lead the way" Julius said.

#The Execution monument#

It was a big shock to them all when they were all lead to the old Execution moment, the same monument where it was said, humanities biggest monster had risen to the heavens and not because he had his head cut off.

"Here?" Nozaru said, shocked like everybody else, what were they doing here? This place hadn't been used for centuries.

And than Yuno fingers went for his eyes and took out his contacts, to reveal the red that Asta was so used to, and finally they all felt his magic power.

And what a terrible feeling magic power it was, it was nothing like either of them had felt before in their lives.

And Yuno used the earpiece to call to the other side and said. "Were ready, you can open the portal now"

They were all started when they felt a mini earthquake before cracks started to appear literally in front of them before those cracks turned into a full blown portal.

The Magic Knights could only stare at in amazement feeling no mana from it at all, while Julius eyes were twinkling at the prospect of this science that his other self seems to be in charge off, clearly a very advanced level.

"Well, goodbye!" Asta said, waving at them before both him and his master walked through the wormhole, before it closed right behind them.

They were finally home.

Their bloody home.

And scene!

Finally this chapter is out! Next chapter, Raymond receives the report back from the other world and decides to go out into a human workers camp in disguise of course. Review/ fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Black Clover.

Enjoy!

"I see..." Raymond said, listening to the report on what he deemed 'the special chair' while the rest of this world's rulers were on his left and right. "And here I thought, this might lead to some battle between the two worlds.I didn't expect for us to be invited over" after all you had to be crazy if you want to invite a heard of Vampires over after you saw such a scene, plus he know a lot of people would seek to conquer this world if it was known to the public and said."Good work on getting Gildon son and his slave through the barrier"

"Thank you for the praise, your majesty" The man said, with twinkling eyes while Gildon was looking like he was fending off a heart attack, he had never been so happy to see his son in his life, after all, there was no guarantee that his son would survive the process or come back alive.

If the person who planned this wasn't the King, he would have killed them, no questions asked.

"So how, is the work on trying to get something much more powerful through the barrier coming along?" Raymond said.

"We're making progress your majesty" The man said, "You must understand, the barrier is extremely delicate, we have to be careful of what we send through until we can find a way to transfer much more powerful things without putting a lot of strain on the barrier. I fear that if it breaks than our two worlds will collide with each other, most of us might won't survive the impact and the same can be the said for the other world."

"I see.." Raymond said. "Than, do what you can to try and stabilize the barrier as much as possible and conduct tests that won't be too hard on it until you deem it necessary to do so. So I want you to be honest with me, if you were to give me a time and date, when do you think the Barrier will be ready, if I were to cross the barrier?"

"You want my honest opinion, your majesty?" The man said, getting out a notebook and flipping through it at rapid pace. "If I were to be specific.. I would say a full year from now, after all, you are the most powerful being on this planet."

"A full year..." Raymond said, what was he going to do for a year, before saying. "You are all dismissed." And they all didn't need to be told twice as they all began to leave the room, leaving him to his thoughts.

Just what was he going to do for a year to pass the time?

Through his musing, he remembered something, and got up, he made his way to his chambers, ignoring all the people that bowed to him in respect, if he remembered correctly it should be in here...

"Found it" He said, taking a bloody emerald ring from a package in his very large closest, he could feel itself the power emanating from the ring.

Just than a servant walked in, and said. "Pardon me, your majesty. I just came to..." The man trailed off once he saw the ring. "Your majesty, that..."

"What kind of King would I be, if I didn't see just what I ruled over with my own two eyes" Raymond interrupted him, slipping it on and before the servants very eyes, Raymond eyes changed to brown and so did his hair, his scent which reeked of Vampire was now that of a human and the power rolling off him was now gone like the wind.

He couldn't easily be mistaken as a human.

Raymond, turned to the man and said.

"I forbid you to tell anyone where I am, for the next day I will be thought as a regular human, do I make myself clear"

"Yes, your majesty" the man said.

But who was Raymond kidding.

His guards would find him within a day.

Ch 5: Seeing the world through human eyes.

Not wanting to be seen or smelt, he momentarily blocked out his scent. since he now reeking of an unfamiliar human signature, he know it was dangerous for a human being to walk into a Vampire dominated town alone.

He also know that a carriage passed through the town every day carrying people who were seeking for work and a new place to live.

Wrapped in a black cloak, he know it wouldn't be wise to go into town when he was reeking of human, and made sure to stay at the edge, although he did get a couple of glances from Vampires who were walking by, smelling the scent of human.

Raymond made sure to dirty himself, he know he smelt too clean to pass as a human being.

The cart came an hour later, a grueling hour for him because he was begin to see the Vampire who used to stand at the end of the street, was getting closer with each minute.

He signaled to the carriage and it stopped right in front of him, a Vampire was driving in front of the kart, in a regular working class uniform, the man took one whiff of him, determining what species he belonged to and Raymond brought out a vile full of human blood.

The man's eyes changed once he saw the blood and he said. "Get in.", Raymond was free to get in once he handed the vile to the man who was eager to gulp it down.

Only for, Raymond to be appalled to see so many people squished in one tiny cart, humans, elves, goblins even pixes, the smell was atrocious in here, he suddenly didn't want to sit down but he did.

He sat down in a very tight corner, trying to ignore how the person next to him smelled really bad, and how he just wished they kept their mouth closed.

He made a mental note to improve these kind of carriages when he got dragged back to the palace because the standard here was appalling.

"Mommy, what's that big building in the background" A human child said, the girl couldn't have been more than six year old, her little brother was looking at the big building in awe.

Their mother was a thin women who looked, at her children with a soft smile and said with a smile. "That's the Royal Palace, a place where the King lives"

"Really the King?" Her daughter said, "I bet there's lots of yummy food there"

"mommy, are we going there?" Her little brother said, excited.

The women smiled sadly, knowing it was mostly ruled by vampires and somebody like her would be very lucky if you even saw the outside of the palace as a human being and said. " No, we've got a different destination. We going to another town, so that we can start over, lead better lives"

Both of the children looked sad to hear they won't be going into such a magnificent place, they had hoped to see the King but it looks like it just wasn't their day.

Raymond turned away, this action proved to be a mistake when he came face to face with a snoring oga.

He wanted to gag at of stench foul breath, that escape the Oga lips so he just kept his head in his laps since it seemed to be the only safe place to put it.

The carriage left the nearby town, passing many vampires on the way who were either curious of the people inside it or just ignored it, going about their daily business.

They rode for days, stopping every once in a while for a rest, food or to go toilet, Raymond felt like he was going to throw a royal fit when he was handed a small slice of mouldy bread that was clearly passed it due by date.

But, to keep up the pretence of being human, he took it knowing he would need to find blood soon, or for the first time in his life, he would go to bed hungry.

Those around him were acting like the bread was the most delicious thing in the world and gulped it down, like they hadn't tasted bread in their whole lives.

He felt bad rejecting something that clearly meant a lot to all of them, even though he could hardly stomach it and his stomach was asking him why it should digest such filth.

Now smelling a lot worse, than he did days before, they got on the road again, but this time in a few hours they had finally reach one of their destinations.

The Town called, Jada.

Raymond, remembered about reading about this town, this was one of the few in this region that was more accepting to other races than the surrounding towns, the rate of money made from jobs only Human beings could do, was also so much higher than the surrounding towns even though the living conditions weren't very good.

But, still it could be a lot worse.

A whole lot worse.

It was widely considered a destination, if you wanted to have a better life and many flocked to it yearly, but the only problem about this town, was the amount of jobs available, there was no way it could provide jobs for all those people who flocked to it and it certainly wasn't going to make them up to do so, namely, because it didn't have the budget for it or it would have to be brought up with the regions council and that could take months if not years to look through.

So it was a big gamble coming here, you would have to pray that somebody had recently died so that there was a new job opening that needs to be filled in.

Once the kart stopped, many of them began to leave it, hopeful that they would get a job and be able to provide for themselves and their families, while some stayed in the kart, clearly this wasn't their destination.

And Raymond, decided to leave the kart than and there, and walk around town to see what the town has to offer, unconsciously his back strengthened as he walked around like a Vampire, after all, you can't change a vampires walk, it was something you were just born with.

And to the surrounding people who saw a person was clearly reeking of a human but was walking like a Vampire, he either looked like a snob to them, some human that got lucky to be the slave of some rich Vampire or was trying to make a stand that humans and Vampires were equal.

Of course, some people didn't take this well, after all you can't escape prodigest no matter where you go, and some of them had hammered into their minds that Vampires were clearly the superior race and that Humans should just keep their heads down.

"HEY, YOU!" One man yelled, and Raymond continued walking, thinking the guy couldn't possibly be taking to him and continued to look around, noting the interesting food sources that he had yet to see, because he was cooped up in the palace for years on end, sometimes, going to the guardian for some fresh air.

It was nice to really stretch his legs after a long time.

"I SAID, 'HEY YOU" the man yelled and using his vampire speed, he was suddenly in front of Raymond, seeing this, his friends decided to join in.

Raymond, suddenly found himself facing down three adult male vampires, one was fat, while the other two looked like they were heading down that road.

"Don't, ignore your betters" The man yelled and Raymond wanted to roll his eyes, right this man was his better, if it wasn't for him, this guy wouldn't even exist.

Raymond, than found himself rudely poked.

Did this guy, just poke me? He thought in disbelief.

"Who, said you could strut around here like your from a higher birth?" The man said, "man, I hate guys like you, just because you have a rich and powerful vampire as a master than you think, you own the very ground you walk on. Search him"

And Raymond didn't have time to defend himself, the ring on his finger was keeping him human so he didn't have his Vampire strength or his speed to stop them from searching him, he realized this fact too late, he was now powerless.

It was an interesting feeling.

One guy, grabbed his rist seeing something shiny coming from it, he immediately uncovered it and his eyes grow round massive at the clearly very expensive ring.

"boss" The man said, the fat man saw the ring and his eyes widened before greed seeped in.

"Well, what do we have here, what a beaut" The man said, "Who did you steal this from? Probably some wealthy and very rich vampire, so I think it's only right, that a Vampires has this, before you contaminant it with your genes." Grabbing Raymond hand and Raymond marveled at the man strength on his human hand.

Was this what it felt like whenever he grabbed a humans hand?

So this was a Vampire strength when your on the other side of it.

The man grabbed hold the ring and delicately took it off, after all he didn't want to damage it, that's why, he wanted to sell it for a much higher price.

What he didn't expect was that the moment the ring was off, the human he was stealing from, scent suddenly changed and stopped reeking of human.

Now he was reeking of a Vampire.

The guys brown eyes turned red and his hair turned black, the power he felt from the weak 'human' was released and it was suffocating, entrancing yes but it frightened him to the bone.

Meanwhile, five figures rushed towards their location, having finally caught the scent of missing king.

One of the guys face drained from colour, why did this guy face suddenly look familiar?

"U-Um, Boss" one of the guys said, now shaking. "This guys face, it kind of reminds me of..." But he didn't get to finish.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" They all turned around, to see five figures approaching, all color from the three men's face drained, as they stared down the famous five protectors of the King himself.

Luck Voltia: a grown version of his smiling weirdo counterpart, he hated smiling and had a whole different backstory to his counterpart, since he was born from noble birth so there was no reason for his mother to find him creepy or force him to never lose in a fight, his eyes were red showing he was a vampire.

Mars: Unlike his counterpart, he was not a product of human experimentation, so as a result, he never met somebody named Fana, he grow up in a loving home and never had to kill the people he grow up with, just to be the one to survive and see the outside world, he was not from a noble Vampire family but of a common one, he had entered the army and had quickly risen through the ranks to this point.

Noelle Silva: born from a noble Vampire family but she was regarded as a prodigy instead of a failure, unlike her counterpart, she was also a full grown women.

Yami Sukehiro...

Well... the guy still had some serious personality issues that needed to be resolved just like his counterpart, the only difference was, you didn't know if he was really a complete asshole or he was secretly a good guy.

And finally, Gauche Adlai, a man who didn't have a little sister, which brought the change from his counterpart, since he never developed an extreme older brother persona towards his little sister, it had been just him as long as he could remember, he was also a vampire.

These five were widely regarded as the five most powerful Vampires in existence, second only to the King himself, they pledge to serve the King and protect him for the rest of their lives.

And unlike the King, their faces were very well known in the world.

The three man immediately bowed their heads, while all three wondered why the five royal knights would come to, such a town as this.

However most of them were surprised that instead of the five merely looking onwards stockily, they were the one doing the bowing much to everybody in the marketplace shock, such high class knights were lowering themselves, to touching their knees onto a common street.

"Your majesty" Luck said, "We thought you had been kidnapped, why did you leave the palace walls?"

A lot of people were confused with who they were talking to, but one voice through the silence left them all in shock, as the person who reeked of a human minutes ago said, in a commanding tone.

"So I can't go out without my guards stalking me" Raymond said, much to the surrounding people shock.

He was the King!?

He must be, who else, would the five of the most powerful vampires alive be talking to in such a humble tone unless it was the King, himself?

Suddenly the men surrounding him looked liked somebody had just told them, everybody they know was dead and they should run for their lives because somebody put a hit on them and a lot of powerful people were coming after them.

They had just robbed the King?

My god, they robbed the King!

All three paled even further.

"Your majesty, we don't stalk you, we just want to protect you." Luck said, well, yes they did stalk him.

"Call it as you will." Raymond said, before turning to the thungs who were not looking so high and mighty and said. "Return my ring to me"

The boss didn't need to be told twice, nobody could believe it was possible for such a fat man to move that fast when handing over the ring, Raymond guards were looking at the man with hostile eyes.

This men stole from his majesty!?

Raymond took it and pocketed in his pocket.

"I'm leaving" He said, "And I'm taking the long route to the palace."

"As you wish, your majesty" Luck said, wondering why the King was dressed like a common human.

All six of them suddenly disappeared, speeding off towards the castle at a speed which couldn't possibly be human, the landscape was nothing but a blur behind them.

"Luck" Raymond said, he know it would take a day or two to get back.

"Yes, your majesty?" The man said.

"You asked me before why we left, why I left the castle." He said, "I wanted to see the world I ruled over from a different perspective, from the point of view of a Human"

This shocked all five of them.

The King actually lived like a common human!?

"I saw many things, Luck, that I normally wouldn't have" He said, because of his position your shielded from a lot of things. "In fact, it was terrible, I ate moldy bread for the first time and I want to bed, hungry for the first time. I saw the attitude of several Vampires that I wouldn't have seen if I wasn't in disguise, towards other races, there was even time that I was positive that I was being followed because of my scent. My living conditions were atrocious."

And they were all shocked, the King was living like a common human while they couldn't find him? Well, this wasn't news to them, they had seen it themselves and only stepped in when they could, they were just some, who took being a Vampire to a whole different level ao instead of trying to protect the other races, they treated them like trash.

To them, it was a fairly common scene that they all came upon, it was never brought up in a world meetings because it was a problem that every country faced and there would always be those who would still do it no matter what the King said, even if it was in secret.

They had hoped that the King would never have to see that behavior with his own two eyes but it looked like it was not to be so.

"What I saw was a whole different side to what I was told about, if I had know this were that terrible, I would have done something sooner. I've got a lot of things to think about it when we get back..." He said.

Making them all smile.

After all... there could be no kinder king, than their ruler.

Raymond Deshoulières.

Whatever changes he would make, it was the best.

And scene!

Next chapter, the tests for the barrier continues and people are being sent through one after the other, the Sorcerer Emperor decides to blissfully ignore how the world is literally shaking around him. Review/ fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Black Clover.

Enjoy!

Raymond wasn't kidding when he said, he had a lot of things to think about.

In the next world meeting, he had gotten right down to business and had ordered all the world leaders to tell him about the Vampires relationship with the other races, anybody found to be a bit dishonest will have their birthrights removed for a temporary amount of time and they would live life as a human for a total of ten days.

Nobody dared to sugar coat anything after that announcement.

The fear in their eyes was enough to tell him, just how bad living life as a Human being was.

Lord Gildon, was the first to spill everything and not hold back.

He was told about the strong predigest that Vampires held towards the other races, that instead of being their protector and showing kindness to those fiscally weaker than them, they had developed nothing but a inferior complex towards the 'lesser' races.

He was disappointed to learn that this was the general population attitude, not counting certain individuals, that it was considered normal, to see a Vampire treating a human or another race like trash.

From the reports on the area's that were well known to house other races such as Human and elves, they were all seriously lacking in terms of hygiene and even basic water.

Most of the money that was generated went to the Vampire population, and it showed in the sharp contrast between the area which housed many vampires and the one's which didn't.

Where the Vampires were housed, there was no shortage of food, drink, a warm bath, money and roof over their heads, most have never starved a day in their lives.

The Vampire cities, was what the other races, called the holy land.

Were medical attention was at it's very best, housing was heated and well furnished, jobs were plenty and food wasn't long passed it's expiry date.

It was every none-vampires dream to enter a land knowing they were completely safe.

That's why people, were begging slave owners to take them as slaves, at least at Slaves they were guaranteed survival.

Although the food was blood in sealed bags but they could get passed that.

Most Vampires, were living the high life, while the other races couldn't even afford to buy themselves decent underwear.

Hearing what the world he had created had developed into, he couldn't simply leave it like this.

How could he, go through everyday, knowing the people he drank blood from, were starving and most likely homeless?

How can take a step onto the streets and not wonder, if the respect he was shown, actually extended to the other races, and it wasn't just his position talking.

He had to fix this world.

Ch 6: The fixing of the world.

Being King, made sure he had the highest authority in the room, and nobody could dare to challenge his authority or face serious consequences.

So he made his very first world changing order as King, after the world leaders had left.

He had ordered his Royal guards to investigate any individual, they suspected to be harboring ill intent to anybody that was not a vampire, and to see if they had any slaves that they hadn't reported having, and if they treated them with fairness.

He also ordered that certain, very trusted individuals would remain behind to give them a secret mission to investigate other world leaders, they were given his authority to issue arrests if they obtain enough proof of mistreatment, even if it was leader of a whole continent.

If some of the people who sat in the same room as him, once a week, thought they were untouchable because of their status and the fact they were Vampires.

They were sadly mistaken.

Once his guards had checked those they were assigned to, secret arrest were issued to those who delighted in treating other races like trash, fiscally abusing them or having their slaves kept in appalling conditions, those who were found to be fair or natural, found themselves called in and giving the same assignment as his royal guards.

This than started a chain of repeated events, as he set his sights on his royal army.

It was like judgment day had come, when the arrest became public, those in the army who thought they were untouchable and could do whatever they pleased because of who they served, suddenly found the law raining down onto their heads, weeks went passed and over a dozen arrests were made.

Those who held poorly treated slaves or illegal slaves, found themselves arrest and there slaves were given to kinder Vampires who would give them proper food, a proper roof over their heads and warm clothes, some were even taught how to read and write by their new owners.

The army, now wiped clean of predigest, moved into the human settlements and any non-vampire settlements. Money that hadn't been spent by Vampires because they were arrested, was wisely put into installing showers and clean water taps everywhere.

Farming non-Vampire food, was giving completely to the non-humans who suddenly found themselves with jobs and were assigned to help produce food for those around them, they themselves were allowed to keep enough food to keep up their strength and feed their families.

More than enough people jumped on board to help with farming and since Vampires didn't need to eat, they just needed blood to survive, there was a lot more for food for everybody else.

People, were encouraged to report abuse, if they saw anything that was caused by a Vampire or non-Vampire, that thought they would just lay low for a while only to lose it in a single moment, those who reported it with clear evidence to back it up, were rewarded with a special card that was good for one day.

For one day and only one day, that person could buy anything they wanted and it wouldn't cost them a thing.

No wonder, people were so eager to report each other wither the claims were true or false.

Better housing were built to accommodate non Vampires, which he wisely made rent free and Vampires were paid to build those house, as expected, many flocked to them, several families were crammed into one room, but there was heating for the cold winter and gas and working electricity.

It wasn't glamour but it was a thousand times better than what they were used to.

A bunch of other jobs were created to help the non humans to survive, increasing the life expectance, and with so many people living longer and in much better conditions, naturally the quality of blood was much higher than what they were all used to having.

Things were starting to improve for the None-humans and they all praised the sole person in the whole world who had such power and wealth to make all this reality.

Just by a mere few words, the world had changed.

These drastic changes, were all made possible by having, the money machine pumping three times as fast, all around the world.

With his mere words, Inflation never happened and he had kept the prices, for goods, the same, so with people having more money to spent and more and more humans could now afford to buy their own food and clothes.

Non humans could be found, dancing in the streets, praising the king for their better lives and the fact, they now didn't have to come become slaves to survive in this world.

While Vampires. who used to be so vocal in the predigest and took pride in what they were saying, now thought twice about how they treated others and what they said out loud, there was now new laws protecting other races from the mistreatment, they may face from Vampires.

The law was ready to come down at the slights chance of trouble.

However despite all these good things, it was a sad day for all, when those who were the worst offenders in their Predigest and harassment of other races, were brought to platforms all around the world and executed on the spot.

Raymond, had merely given a word and it was like he was the trigger that set off the bomb, millions of Vampires died that day, the very streets flowed with Vampire blood, sending a message to all, that the King would no longer stand for Vampires who think they were above the law.

But Nobody had ever seen the King so sad before... there was no quick prayer to those who died, most of them were either rapists or loved to torture those weaker than them.

Yes, there would be no prayer, today.

After that, the King had stayed locked away in the castle for several days, nobody had heard from him, not even his guards and the servants who came to deliver his food were asked to place it in front of the Kings door.

Raymond never thought this would happen, all he wanted to do was create a world where he wasn't alone and he was surrounded by people who wouldn't outright run away and scream 'monster' at the very sight of him.

But he had just executed the very one's he created to fill in that loneliness, reducing the amount of people who wouldn't outright call him a monster.

But he expected as much, these people weren't robots, they all had wills of there own so they were free to think whatever.

For the first time ever, he thought being a King was hard...

Meanwhile a certain Vampire Scientist was cackling loudly, warding off anybody who happened to pass by his sector.

This was the man who was currently responsible for the mini earthquakes that had been plaguing a certain world for about a year.

Grimbald, cackled as he throw random thing, after random thing through the barrier that separated the two worlds, it was quiet a sight to see for those on the other side, to see items ranging from teddy bears to different shaped skulls appear out of thin air.

The people protecting the execution platform and those who happened to walk passed, could only look on with wide eyes.

Surprisingly, there was no investigation about this mysterious occurrence, no team of magically talented people were sent to investigate, the only person who bothered to show up was the Sorcerer Emperor, himself, only to look on with fascination and twinkly eyes but he did nothing to stop it.

He also did nothing to stop or track down the source of the Earthquakes, since nobody actually died, and he merely said mysteriously 'it would be over soon'.

The Magic Knights were acting strange as well, regarding the earthquakes.

Asta felt like his squad leader was secretly laughing at him recently, it was extremely off putting when he was training to become stronger, but he could handle that, what he couldn't handle were words like.

"He's such an idiot" and "They really aren't that different from each other"

Which left him both irritated and confused as hell.

Little did he know, his squad leader wasn't the only one who had a strange leader since Yuno himself was subjected to the 'looks' from this squad captain.

Grimbald thought he had exterminated enough with the barrier, he now know the barrier wouldn't break if he let something much more powerful than Yuno and his slave through, but there was only one way for his theory to be correct.

He had required a certain person's DNA, of course, without that person's knowledge...

He put the strand of hair, in a flask and placed it into a slot into a certain machine, once he was sure the machine had taken it, he made sure the barrier was still visible before sending a beam through it.

Half way across the world, a certain man suddenly felt a tug and cursed since he was forced away from his morning breakfast.

A portal, opened up behind him when he was about to slam into a wall, sending him through, he recovered quickly and landed with skill, he felt like he had just landed on something soft, he looked down to find some guy with a shark like nose with a slice through his chest.

Huh.

He took out a smoke and lit it before turning around and coming face to face with stunned faces of Asta, a much younger looking Noelle and some unknown kid.

Huh.

And they were currently looking at him with wide unblinking eyes.

Did he just kill this guy on landing?

Just than the guy got up again but clearly not conscious.

"DESPAIR, DESPAIR-"

"Oh, shut the fuck up" He said, sending a fast kick to the guy side without mercy.

The fish guy fell unconscious.

"Damn, so troublesome" He said, before turning to the kids and saying.

"Now which of you, is going to be my next meal, since I was dragged away from mine?"

"How about me?" A guy who looked identical to him, except without the red eyes, said, appearing out nowhere and reeking of human.

Everybody who was currently conscious, found themselves looking back and forth from the two Yami in some kind of shock and horror.

Finally Asta found his voice out of all of them and yelled.

"CAPTAIN, THERE'S TWO OF YOU!?"

And they both said.

"Shut up, brat, so annoying."

And scene!

Next chapter, the squad seemed shocked at the appearance of another Yami, more like horrified, and report back to the Emperor who is very much interested in the other Yami, who doesn't seem to know him and who lives a similar life to the Yami of this world. Review/ fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Hello, it's Mel and I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year or if New Year hasn't come for you or has already passed for you, then still take this as a Happy New Year from your favourite author.

2017 was a year of ups and down for me and I would like to tell you all how much I appreciate you.

Who would have thought that it has been 5 years since I began my journey on ? (I still have nightmares of how bad my first fanfiction was, till this very day) Who would have thought I would attract the attention of 610 people to this very day!

Now it does occur to me, that usually on special days like this, I release a massive amount of Chapters for multiple stories so New Year's, really shouldn't be any different, but unfortunately, I'm no longer that 15 year old girl who started writing fanfiction, when she was supposed to be preparing for her GCSE's.

I'm a young adult now and with a new year ahead of me, the pressure of life is only going to get harder from now on and I will find less and less time to continue writing.

If Fanfiction Authors got paid to write, I would be releasing three chapter's every day (no joke) but unfortunately, we don't and I need to survive.

I have no choice but to get a job.

So, I would like to sadly announce that from now on, that I will be focusing on making a good Portfolio for myself, which would no doubt take a lot of time and effort on my part. (So, if anybody is willing to hire me *hint, hint* as a writer or animator, then PM me and let's talk)

But I'm not gone.

You will occasional see me correcting a chapter or two from my many fanfiction's. (Inazuma Yosh, has offered to help me correct 'The True Alius Academy.' THANK GOD! THAT STORY IS A MESS!) and I have already planned something special in the week leading up to my birthday, so don't worry.

You'll just see a lot less of me in the future while I get my life sorted out.

Those who read my stories are like a second family to me and it sadness me to find out I can no longer ignore my age or real life.

So, everybody please wait for me.

From your loving author.

Mel.


	8. Chapter 9

Hi, this is Mel here.

So I've found a way to keep myself on fanfiction full time by the use of . My page will be up tomorrow at 12.00pm (UK) time.

I am called 'Chachingmel' and I would love for you to have a look at my page, even if you don't feel like donating. Just the thought that people know that I'm trying so hard to stay on fanfiction because I am not wiling to abandon my readers is enough for me.

If I'm leaving, I might as leave with no regrets.

It was a crazy but good 5 years.

Edit an hour later: It seems I wasn't clear because I keep getting people asking where the page is. I want to make this very clear. The page does not exist on yet. I will 'Launch' it tomorrow afternoon, in my Time zone. 12 Am United Kingdom time not USA time. This isn't fake.

Edit hours later: The site apparently doesn't allow me to write the site name properly so please go to my Fanfiction profile for the site name.

Edit:12:33 (United Kingdom Time) My P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots) page, 'Chachingmel' is now up!


	9. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


	10. Bloody Home Chapter 7

Author Note: this was original a rant but I stopped caring months later. Even though I'm officially off this site. I want to give you this chapter.

I do not own Black Clover.

Enjoy!

Vampire Yami, turned from his other self and to the unconscious person on the floor, he was starving.

He ignored the stares as he bent down over the unconscious foe and made a quick prayer with his hands, because he wasn't quite sure this thing he was about to suck was human, so it wasn't exactly pure.

So he said.

"Thank you for the meal"

Asta and the group want pale when they witness him open his mouth to show sharper than normal teeth before he bent down and pierced the neck of a foe that seemed so unbeatable before, Yami sucked on the guy's neck, his red eyes glowing like laser beams.

And just before the guy skin began to pale completely, he pulled away and used his spit to sealed the wound up, surprised that the blood was so good.

"That was a good breakfast" He said, getting up and turning to the young face's and himself before saying.

"So, what going on?"

Nobody said anything, as they all stared at him.

What was he?

Ch 7: A Royal Knight comes to visit.

It turns out, the other Yami was a pretty chill guy for somebody who sucked blood.

After their Yami want after his life, he eventually approved of the other version of himself.

It was shocking how much they got along after that.

But it seemed that only Yami was comfortable having a blood sucker near them.

"This would have been hilarious if I wasn't slightly offended as well" Their Yami said, as they want back to the Kingdom in a horse carriage, Asta and the other's made a noticeable gap between them and the other Yami.

"It's fine" The other Yami said, "I take it your world, isn't used to people like me. I can always run"

World?

Run?

These were the question that appeared in their young minds.

Then other Yami did something shocking.

He opened the carriage door and jumped out.

Everybody looked out of the window in surprise but they were further surprised, when instead of falling completely behind he recovered in mind air and was fast enough to complete with the carriage!

Everybody looked at their Yami, as if saying 'Can you do that?'

The man just smoked, not answering anything.

Of course, he couldn't do that.

Did they realize how fast they were actually going?

It was not humanly possible to be able to compete, unless they used Magic.

The other him was not using magic but his own fiscal ability.

Eventually everybody got used to seeing the man running beside their carrage, but the same couldn't be sad for the passbyers or people in their own vechiles.

 _There are so many human's ridding in vehicles._ Vampire Yami thought, in surprise, he usually saw Human's walking and the rear one's, ridding in carriages to provide blood for the Vampire's that could afford to have a human blood slave.

He also noticed that none of his kind was around.

So, this was the world without Vampires around?

He had heard of it but he could never imagine it until he saw it for himself.

They arrived back into the Kingdom in the night, he was made to wear a cloak with the Black Bull logo on it since it would be very strange to see two Yami's.

And his other self still hadn't explained squat to the poor kid's.

Man, was he hungry.

"Hey, other me" He said, to the person holding a sword. "Buy me some food with lots of blood on it. I don't think my currency will work here."

He was actually no stranger to leeching of of people.

Meanwhile the surrounding people could not believe their ear's, did somebody actually call out the leader of the weak Black Bull squad to buy them lunch!?

But instead of immediately going off to kill the person, Yami said.

"I've got a better idea. Your fine with my blood, right?"

Blood?

What?

The surrounding people were confused while the Black Bull squad shook in horror, as Yami cut his own palm calmly and the other went to suck the blood from his palm.

That confirmed it.

What they saw before was not their imagination.

But how on earth could a human being eat blood?

Asta especially moved away.

Vampire Yami finished and sealed up the wound.

"Your spit heals wounds?" Yami said, very surprised, before he looked at the injured members of the squad, who were smart enough to run before he could even open his mouth. "Tch. I guess I have to take you to see the Magic Emperor"

"What is a Magic Emperor?" Vampire Yami said, much to those everybody who heard him surprise.

There was actually somebody in the city who did not know who the Magic Emperor is!?

Is he from another country!?

"Just follow me" Yami said, as his other self-followed behind him while looking around.

Vampire Yami was amazed, usually a place like this would be ruled by Vampires, it wasn't a blood city but it was grand enough to not be ruled by Humans.

Before the Vampire King implicated his rules, every human he came across was stupid, it was rear to come across a human who could read and write.

They were just happy as long as they were given food.

He know what kind of world he had been born in.

The world he was born in, favored Vampires much more than the other race.

He know that human families could enroll their children in a school from an early age and mix in with the other races.

When you're that young, you don't care about status of race and everybody is equal.

You only start learning the difference when you start reaching your teen years and learn how hard it for your human friends to continue studying.

He had heard all sorts of stories about how the other races continue to have their education.

But most families just pull them out, after learning a few things.

Just knowing how to read simple sentences, meant the family was in a better situation then the kids who did not go to school.

That's why he was so amazed, that in this world filled with Humans, they could build and govern something like this without the leadership of a Vampire.

He passed some guards who couldn't help but look his way in suspicion, he just did not feel right to their keen senses.

Then they saw his other self and quickly acted like they had suddenly gone blind.

 _Pretty interesting, they clearly feared his other self_. He thought.

He walked into the large castle and was surprised to come face to face, with Lord Bryton own son.

Wait.

That wasn't Lord Bryton son, this boy was clearly human.

The Golden Dawn squad found themselves on the receiving end of red eyes gazing through a hood.

Their captain, William Vangeans was very much away of the stare that and how his senses were screaming at him to not underestimated the person that came with Yami.

"It seems we have a guest" Julius Novachrono said, turning to the hooded figure with red eyes. "Are you from the other side?"

Considering that Yami looked completely relaxed around him.

Vampire Yami was very surprised, was he one of the humans on this side that he was vaguely told about?

"Let's go somewhere more private" Julius said.

He agreed and as he passed by, everybody could feel a shiver run down their spine including Yuno who felt the overwhelming sensation that a monster was searching him.

What kind of monster just passed through all of that?

Unfortunately, Yami refused to open his mouth to answer.

# With Julius#

"I think this is far enough" Julius said, they were in an empty space.

Vampire Yami, began to take off his hood, revealing his face.

Julius was very surprised to be meeting Yami other self.

First Yuno, Asta now Yami.

"For a human you have a praise worthy amount of magic power" Vampire Yami said, through his eyes he could clearly see the immense magic power around Julius.

"Thank. That's the first time, anybody had ever said that to me" Julius said, "So who are you in your world?"

Very curious.

But nothing could have prepared him with how the other man introduced himself.

"My name is Yami Sukehiro. One of the five Royal Knights that have sworn to protect his majesty. The Vampire King" Yami said, in a military like way before he said in a very Yami like fashion. "Just call me Yami. If you call me 'Sir Knight', I will kill you"

Bipolar?

Julius laughed, so Yami was this interesting in another world to?

Vampire Yami did not understand why this weirdo of a human was laughing.

"Hey. I've been wondering, why doesn't your world have a Sorcerer Emperor?" Julius said, with sparkling eyes seeking knowledge. "Have you met the other me?"

 _This guys...his attitude reminds me of.._.Vampire Yami thought, suddenly he had a very disgusting flashblack.

#2 years ago, at Clover Kingdom#

Yami had just came to pick a device that would limit his strength.

"Oh" he suddenly heard from behind him before he was suddenly alarmed to feel the approach of a Vampire.

He turned around to meet a man with blue hair and red eyes.

"Head" One of the assistants said.

"Are you a Royal Knight?" The man said, with sparkling eyes that thoroughly creeped him out. "Would you like to partake in an experiment?"

"Hell no" Yami said.

"Pleeeessseee?" The guy said, "It rear to see a Royal Knight in this part of the world. Imagine the data I can collect!"

"Please, go away" Yami said.

Suddenly the guy lashed onto him. "PPPPPLLLLLEEEAAASSSS"

"No" Yami said, trying to shake him off, but the man hung for onto him for dear life.

Was this guy really the Head of an important section of the world?

Suddenly he felt a stab to his leg.

"Ow" He said, when he looked down he was shocked to find a syringe.

"Success. This Needle can pierce a Vampires skin" The guy said.

What did he?

Suddenly his visible began to blur.

Damn.

When he came to, he was tied up and forced to participate in the sico's experiment.

#End of Flashback#

Vampire Yami face was terrible.

"I think, I may have met the other you." He said.

"So, the meeting wasn't good, I take it" Julius said, he could keep see it on his face. "So why are you here? Do you have some special message for me, from the Vamp-"

"I was kidnapped" Vampire Yami imputed in.

"Huh?" Julius said, blinking owlishly.

"I was just about to eat breakfast when I was kidnapped and suddenly found myself in this world" Vampire Yami said, making Julius blink. "I was pissed at first, but this world is interesting. A world that doesn't have a single Vampire in it."

Interesting?

Julius was very interested in seeing the world ruled by Vampires.

"I don't know about that" Julius said, much to his surprise. "In this world. There is a folk tale about a monster born thousands of years ago. Who eat his own mother's flesh and drank the blood of countless people. Eventually he was captured but just when he was about to be beheaded, they say, the sky opened up for him and he ascended to heaven"

"That's any interesting folk tale, you humans came up with" Yami said, a Vampire descending to the heavens could only be a mere tale. Even in his world, only very powerful Vampires could fly. He couldn't even imagine how much power will be needed to open up the heavens and not just control the weather.

The only one who could fit the bill was the King himself.

And there was no way the King had a connection to this world.

The world believed the King was an entity that existed since the beginning of time.

He, himself was only 8052 years old, he remembered very vividly seeing the Vampire, as a kid for the first time.

"Yes, it's just a folk's tale" Julius said, "But every folk tell is based on some truth. Prehaps we did have a Vampire or someone similar to a Vampire once. That person either died or was killed. We will never know. Any document from that time period, is either so old now that it's impossible to make out anything or it was destroyed. It's a shame. I would have loved to meet the person from the tales"

"Weirdo" Yami said, now he was positive, the man he met before and the man now was the same person.

Just then he felt a tug from his stomach and began disappearing before Julius fascinated eyes.

He reappeared in his own house.

From his bathtub.

The servant in there were shocked.

Their Master went missing only to appear out of the bathtub!?

"Why the hell, are my trousers' wet?" Yami said.

 _The servants quickly left the room before their master could explode._

And scene!

Please Review!


	11. No Worries

Huh?

I think there is defiantly some confusion here. So let me explain how 'P.A.T.R.E.O.N' (all lower case and remove the dots between each letter) works, because I keep getting messages from people who think I've fallen into Fanfiction Greed Madness.

As a 'Creator' on the site, I am given the option to allow a single post to be available to view for those who wish to become one of my Backers.

 **This is not the only option I have.**

There is also an option for a post to be available to read, for anyone who simply just wants to check out my account and see that post, there is no need to open their wallets or make an account to do so.

This option is called 'Public'.

These Post's contain chapters inside them.

For those who want to become one of my 'Backer', naturally you are exposed to the post before everybody else and get other perks as well.

After 24hours, the post will go 'Public', for those who just want to read a new chapter completely free with no fuss, will be able to do so.

You just have to check in, every once in a while, to see if a particular post has become available for you to read, for free.

Here is a list of Chapter's, that are available for you to read completely free:

Thicker then Blood Chapter 12

It All Started with the word "Thank You" chapter 4 – 7 End (Yes, this story is now complete)

All Hail the King Chapter 3

Echoes of the Heart Chapter 7

Story's that I am now writing:

Were the God do not Tread Chapter 26

Serpentine Chapter 17

Mafia Boss Potter Chapter 11

Saving the World from its own Madness Next chapter (I've got it almost done)

I hope this clears up any misunderstandings.

I wouldn't dare fall into madness over fanfiction. (so, don't worry guys)

I'm just sad that there are so many people out there who think they will never be able to read the rest of the story, they are following, because they think they have to get out their credit cards to do so.

I just merely moved the story to a site that allows anybody who wants to support the creator beyond reviews, to do so.

That's about it.

You can now continue reading your favourite Fanfiction for free but just read it on another site.

Still love you guys.

Mel.


End file.
